VOCALOID ACADEMY
by Isa Kagami
Summary: VOCALOID ACADEMY menceritakan tentang kehidupan VOCALOID di lingkungan sekolah.RnR,Please!Chapter 5 UPDATEEE!
1. PENDAFTARAN DAN TEST

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.  
**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah yg bernama '**VOCALOID ACADEMY' **terlihat orang yg lagi berbondong-bondong mengambil formulir untuk masuk ke sekolah itu.

"_Miku-chan Miku-chan._" panggil gadis berambut _honeyblonde _sebahu dengan pita diatas kepalanya pada gadis berambut_ teal_ bermodel _twintails _sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hm...?ada apa _Rin-chan_?" balas gadis yg dipanggil Miku itu.

"Hosh...hosh...,_M-Miku-chan_ nomor formulir mu berapa?" tanya gadis yang bernama Rin itu sambil ngos-ngosan habis berlari.

"001." jawabnya.

"Kalau aku,002." ucap Rin riang.

"Siapa yg nanya?" ucap Miku cuek.

"Ayolah masa kamu ngak kasian sama sahabat mu ini,sih?" ucap Rin.

"Emang m-"

"RIN!"  
"MIKU!"

Terlihat dua anak laki-laki yg berlari menuju Rin dan Miku.

"LEN KAITO!" teriak Rin pada lelaki yg hampir mirip dengannya tapi rambutnya diikat _ponytails _dan lelaki berambut biru

"Miku,kamu liat ngak Gakupo?" tanya lelaki berambut biru yg bernama Kaito.

"Gakupo?siapa itu." tanya Miku.

"Masa kamu ngak tau sih,_Miku-chan._" ucap Rin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"heh,yang itu tuh yg rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu mukanya kayak banci" ucap Len malas.

"Oh" "WOI!LO YG MUKANYA SHOTA,NGAPAIN LO HINA SAUDARA GUE?HAH!" teriak gadis yg memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Gakupo.

"HEH SHOTA?ORANG JELAS-JELAS GANTENG LO BILANGING SHOTA?" teriak Len.

"WHAT?GANTENG,OH MY GOD ORANG SHOTA GILA!JELAS LAH MUKAMU SHOTA NGAK GANTENG!"

"DARI PADA LU DASAR SAUDARA BEROTAK TERONG!"

"DASAR SHOTA!"

"TERONG BUSUK!"

"SHOTA!"

"TERONG!"

"CUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUP!" teriak Rin menggunakan toa yg entah ia dapat dari mana, spontan seluruhnya yg berada disitu menutup telinga.

"WOI,KEMBALIKAN TOA GUEEEEE!" teriak gadis berambut orange sepunggung Rin pun berlari sambil megang tu toa.

"ENGGAK!" teriak Rin sambil berlari gadis itu pun mengejar Rin.

"By the way,lu spanya Gakupo?" Ucap Kaito.

"Adiknya" balas gadis berambut ungu itu yg panjang dan ngak lebar.

"Kalau boleh tau nama kamu siapa?" ucap Miku.

"Hm...,_Watashi no namae wa Gakuko Kamui,yoroshiku."_

"Aku Kaito Shion,salam kenal."

"Aku Len Kagamine,salam kenal."

"And Me is Miku Hatsune,salam kenal"

'_sok bahasa inggris banget_' Batin Len dan Kaito dalam hati.

"Salam kenal juga" ucap Gakuko pada yg lainnya sambil tersenyum.

**K****EESOKAN**** HARINYA**

"Wah,_Miku-chan_ tadi aku dikroyok sama tu majikan toa burung jadian-jadian" ucap Rin frustasi.

"Kamu juga sih yg salah ngapain kamu ngambil toa orang lain" ucap Miku malas.

**"PARA PESERTA SEKALIAN DIMOHON KE LAPANGAN SEGERA,JIGA SUDAH MENGEMBALIKAN FORMULIR"** ucap kepala sekolah yg bernama Big Al.

"_Miku-can,_ayo cepat!" ucap Rin sambil mendorong Miku ke Lapangan dan merekapun ke lapangan sekolah itu.

**"BAGAIMANA?APA KAH SEMUANYA SUDAH BERKUMPUL?" **ucap kepala sekolah lagi saat semuanya berkumpul.

"SUDAH PAK!" teriak semuanya.

**"YA!KALAU SUDAH SEMUANYA MENCARI TEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING SESUAI NOMOR YG DI BAGIKAN!" **ucapnya dan seluruh peserta pun mulai bubar mencari ruangan yg akan ditumpanginya masing-masing untuk ditest.

"_Rin-chan!" _teriak Miku riang saat melihat Rin diruangan yg sama kayak dia.

"Eh!_Miku-chan_?" ucap Rin dengan wajah yg bingun.

"Kita sama-sama duduk,ya!" ucap Miku dengan riang.

"Ehem,tapi aku duluan yg sama dia duduk!" protes Len yg duduk bersama Rin.

"_Miku-c__han!_ama aku aja ya!" ucap gadis yg berambut pink sepunggung.

"Eh?_Luka-chan_ juga sekolah disini ya?" tanya Miku.

"Yuph" jawab gadis yg bernama Luka itu.

"GURU UDAH DATANG!" teriak laki-laki yg berada diluar tadi sambil lari dan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ehem,Perkenalkan nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru anda bisa memanggil saya _Hiyama/Kiyoteru-sensei._" ucap lelaki berambut coklat bernama Kiyoteru.

"Dan misi saya untuk mengetest kalian,sebelum saya akan mengetest yg mau bertanya?" ucapnya lagi.

"Em...,_sensei _anda ingin mengatest kami soal apaan?" ucap Len penasaran.

"Hm...,mungkin soal ekonomi." jawabnya.

"Jadi,ya kita mulai tampa basa-basi , anda mengambil kertas yg berada ingin keluar dulu mengambil soalnya!" perintah Kiyoteru dan ia pun keluar.

setelah,beberapa menit kemudian ia masuk ke kelas lagi dan membagikan dan semua pun mulai menjawab soal itu dengan serius.

"Ya,sudah selesai silahkan naik satu persatu ke depan setelah saya menyebutkan namanya." ucapnya.

"Meiko Sakine."

"Maito Sakine."

"Miku Hatsune."

"Mikuo Hatsune."

"Rin Kagamine."

"Len Kagamine."

"Luka Megurine."

"Luki Megurine."  
"Gumi Megpoid."

"Gumiya Megpoid."

"Gakupo kamui."

"Gakuko Kamui."

"Kaito Shion."

"Kaiko Shion."

"Kalian twins semua,ya?kenapa semuanya juga?" tanya kiyoteru.

"Tidak,mungkin cuma kebetulan,pak!" jawab semua bersamaan.

"Oh."

_KRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!_

"Oke,semuanya boleh pulang." ucap Kiyoteru datar sedatar tembok, dan seluruhnya pun langsung berlari ke luar sampai Kiyoteru diinjak-injak(?)

**TBC**

* * *

**_Yeah,akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau cerita ini jelek soalnya aku baru pemula dan ini fic pertamaku_**

**_satu kata yg harus dilakukan sebagai seorang reader yg sejati,yaitu:_**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. KELULUSAN DAN MOS

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

Di lapangan sekolah ada beberapa calon **VOCALOID ACADEMY**.Laki-laki sedang bermain dan bercerita tentang anime yg di tontonnya ,perempuan lagi bergosip dan ada yg lagi duduk-duduk sambil melamun

"Hei,_Rin-chan_ kalau kamu setuju ngak kalau si _Teto_ itu masuk menjadi siswi **VOCALOID ACADEMY**?Kalau aku berpikir dia itu lebih baik menjadi siswi **UTAULOID ACADEMY**!" ucap Neru sang ratu gosip nomor 1 dari sekolah lamanya

"A-Aku juga." balas Rin

"Aku juga Neru. _Teto, Defoko, Oliver, Sora, Ritsu, Tei, Koto, Momo, Tori, Ruko, Sara, Sen, Teiru, Aku, Luna, Fuga, koto, Eichi _pokoknya yg slalu bersama _Teto_ dan _Ted_" ucap Miku

"Yg setuju angkat tangan!" sorak SeeU dan Ia tiba-tiba dan yg berada di situpun langsung mengangkat tangan

**"EHEM,KALIAN SEMUA SILAHKAN MELIHAT PAPAN PENGUMUMAN YG LULUS MENJADI SISWA DAN SISWI VOCALOID ACADEMY!"**ucap kepala sekolah **VOCALOID ACADEMY **dan semuanya pun langsung melihat papan kelulusan yg terdapat pada papan informasi

**'SELAMAT SELURUHNYA LULUS!'**

"Heh...,bikin repot aja tu kepsek kalo kayak gitu tinggal bilang aja." ucap Semua bersamaan(WOW) sampai-sampai kepsek **VOCALOID ACADEMY** mendengar itu langsung pundung dipojok kantornya

**"HIKS...HIKS...,SILAHKAN KALIAN CARI T-TEMPAK HALIAN MASIN-MASING HIKS..." **ucap kepsek sambil menahan tangisnya

"Dasar cengeng" Batin semuanya didalam hati O.O

"_Lin-chan _cama-cama,yuk!" ucap miku seperti anak baru pintar bicara

"Sama-sama apa?" tanya rin dengan muka polos

"Yaelah,Rin Rin." ucap miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kamu mau kemana,sih?" tanya rin lagi

"Ya,pergi cari kelas yg akan kita tempati,lah!" balas miku marah dan mereka pun sama-sama mencari kelas

=|VII-1| |Miku,Teto,Rin,Len,Koto,oliver,kaito |

|gakupo,meiko,luka,defoko,neru |

"_Rin-chan_, kita sama kelas lagi!" ucap miku riang

"Iya" balas rin tidak kalah riang

"_Rinny~_" panggil len dengan nada menggoda

"Apa?" tanya rin dengan muka polos

"Sama duduk, donk~" balas len ngerayu

"Aku yg dekat duluan dengan _Rin-chan!_" teriak miku pada len

"Eh!emangnya _Rinny_ mau dekat ama negi busuk kayak lo?" tanya len pada miku dengan nada yg mengejek

"Yaiyalah~ aku kan mau dekat _Miku~chan~" _jawab rin ,len langsung pundung dipojok kelas

"_Hiks...hiks...,Rinny jahat ama aku" _ucap len dipojok kelas

"PERHATIAN KESINI DONK MASA AKU DARI TADI MASUK NGAK ADA YANG MERHATIIN!" ucap pria berteling kucing berambut blonde dan di bajunya tertuliskan '96NEKO'

"Emanknya,lu cpa?" tanya oliver

"Aku?Aku yg akan most kalian,lah" jawab 96neko

"EH!MAAF" ucap semuanya dan pergi duduk

"_Miku-chan_ duduk ma _Luka-chan,_ya!" tawar luka pada miku

"_Luka~chan~~~" _jawabnya dan duduk didekat luka

"Eh!_Miku-chan _jadi aku dimana duduk?" ucap rin

"_Rin~~~_ama _koto~chan_ aja~" ucap koto dengan muka yg serem rin yg mendengar itu langsung menelan luda

"T-toa b-burung ja-jadi-jadian!" ucap rin terbata-bata dengan tampang horor

"_Ayolah~Rin~Roadroller jadi~jadian~~~~"_ ucap koto dengan tampang mengejek dan nada merayu

"Dari mana kamu tau kalau aku suka make _Roadroller_?" tanya rin dengan tampang bingun

"Spa yg ngak tau?kalau kamunya slalu pake _Roadroller _ke sekolah" jawab koto dan rin pun pergi ke sebelah koto untuk duduk kerena ia merasakan ada _auradark_ di kita ketahui dari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

96NEKO yang udah muak mendengarkan pembicaraan rin dan ,saat ia melihat len hatinya menjadi berbunga-bunga

"Hai~nama kamyu~siapa~?" tanya 96Neko dengan nada yg merayu

"L-len K-Kagamine" jawab len terbata-bata

"Lenny~Kyun ganteng dech~" rayu , len hanya menelan ludahnya

'Riwayat orang ganteng' batin len dalam hati(Author:Hueek) (Len:Shut up!)

**SKIP TIME**

"MIKU ADA BERITA GAWAT AKU DUDUK DEKAT SI TETOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak neru didekat telinga miku

"TERIAK SIH TERIAK TAPI JANGAN TRIAK DITELINGA GUE KALIIIIIIII" teriak miku lebih besar dari pada teriakan neru

"Hehehehe,maaf" ucap neru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal sama sekali

"_Miku-chan_,pergi ke kantin yuk!" tawar rin yg baru datang pada miku

"ayo~" jawab miku dan mereka meninggalkan neru yg membatu karena di tinggalkan dan dilantarkan

**SKIP TIME**

TRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!

"Ye...,pulang!" teriak semua anak VII-1 dan mereka keluar sambil berlari sampai-sampai 96Neko keinjak-injak seperti Kiyoteru kemarin(?)

**TBC**

* * *

_**Yeah,akhirnya jadi jika fick ini pendek**_**_ karna 2 fic yg harus ku update hari ini _**

**_ya,seperti kemarin review ya!ngak apa-apa juga kalo kamunya nge-flame aku terima kok apalagi kalo kritikan_**

**_satu kata yg saya inginkan dari anda,yaitu..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_REVIEW_**


	3. PERKENALAN DAN LOMBA

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

BRAK

pintu dibuka secara kasar ngak lembut dan menunjukkan sosok gadis berambut _twinstails_ berwarna _teal, _spontan seluruhnya menghadap ke arah gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung, marah, kesal dll

"APA LO LIAT-LIAT!" teriak gadis itu kasar dan seluruhnya kembali pada kegiatannya

"_Miku-chan_, kenapa marah-marah?" tanya gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dan memakai pita di atas kepalanya sambil duduk didekat gadis tadi

"Emangnya,siapa yang marah,_Rin-chan_?" jawab jadis yg dipanggil Miku sambil menghadap ke tasnya

"Kamu." jawab gadis yg dipanggil Rin

"Apa buktinya coba?" tanya Miku sambil mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya

"Tadi,kamu mendobrak pintu secara kasar dan teriak." jawab Rin

"Tadi,aku dobrak pintu karna pintunya tadi susah kebuka jadi terpaksa deh aku dobrak dan emangnya,kamu suka kalo dilihat-lihat kayak aku tadi." ucap Miku sambil membaca novelnya sedangkan Rin hanya ber'Oh'ria

**SKIP TIME**

Dikelas yg sangat ribut dan berantakan mulai tenang karna ada sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek yg datang untuk mengajar...

"Ehem,Perkenalkan nama saya Prima saya mengajarkan tentang yg mau bertanya?" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri

"SAYA,SENSEI!" teriak anak lelaki berambut biru tua

"Silahkan,apa yg anda ingin tanyai,um?" tanya Prima

"Kaito Shion, Apa kah sensei _killer_?" ucap Kaito dengan BAKAnya

'Dasar BAKA'batin seluruh murid dikelas didalam hati (minus:Kaito)

"Eh?Kalo kamu maunya apa?" tanya Prima berusaha tidak marah

"Hem...,Biasanya kan guru matematika itu _killer._Jadi,_killer_ aja lah eh atau mungkin baik?" ucap + nanya Kaito pada dirinya sendiri sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu dan melihat keatas

"Grrrr!Lupakan tentang _killer_,ada yg ingin menanya lagi?" ucap Prima masih berusaha tidak marah

"SAYA,SENSEI!" teriak gadis berambut _blonde_ diikat kesamping

"Iya,um?_"_

"Akita Neru, Apa boleh bawa _handphone_ ke sekolah,Sensei?" tanya Neru

'Dasar,pertanyaannya semua aneh-aneh.' batin prima dalam hati

"Ku kira semuanya sudah baca peraturan yang ada diformulir?" balas Prima

"Jadi?" tanya Neru lagi

"Ya,tentunya tidak boleh" jawab Prima. Sedangkan, Neru hanya kesal karna tak bolah bawa hp

"Masi ada lagi?"

"SAYA,SENSEI!APA KAH ANDA SUDAH MENIKAH?" tanya lelaki berambut ungu panjang sambil teriak

"Belum." jawab Prima singkat tidak panjang sepanjang-panjangnya

"Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?"

"AKU,SENSEI!" "ME,SENSEI!" "SAYA,SENSEI!" "WATASHI,SENSEI!" "I,SENSEI!" "I'AM,SEN-"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAM!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN PERTANYAAN!" teriak Prima dengan _aura dark_ disekitarnya dan seluruh murid dikelas menelan ludah

'Astaga,benar-benar guru _killer_!' batin seluruh murid dikelas

"Silahkan,perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing,mulai dari ujung yang berambut _teal_ itu!" ucap Prima sambil menunjuk Miku

"Nama saya Hatsune Miku, hobi saya NEGI dan menyanyi."

"Nama saya Luka Megurine,salam kenal."

"Nama saya Akita Neru."

"Nama saya Kasane Teto,mohon bantuannya."

"Nama saya Kagamine Len."

"Nama saya Oliver saja."

"Nama saya Shion Kaito,Orang terganteng diShion family."

"Nama saya Kamui Gakupo, Orang terganteng diseluruh dunia"

"Nama saya Kagamine Rin"

"Nama saya Fuga Koto"

"Nama saya Sakine Meiko"

"Nama saya Defoko, ingat D-E-F-O-K-O-!"

"Ya,karna su-"

TRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!

"YEAH" "PULANG" "AKHIRNYA BEBAS" "YEEEEEEEES"

dan akhirnya mereka keluar sambil berlari dan Prima juga berlari karna takut keinjak.

**SEBULAN SETELAHNYA...**

Dikrodior sekolah terlihat ada murid-murid yg lagi berdiskusi tentang LOMBA MENYANYI yg akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal sekian seminggu yg akan datang dari hari itu

"_L-Len_ kamu kamu mau ikut?" tanya gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu pada orang disebelahnya yg sedang menyimpan bukunya dilokernya

"Pasti~,Kalo _Rinny~_?" tanya lelaki yg bernama Len dengan nada menggombal

"Hn,aku juga." jawabnya

"Len, udah punya band?" tanya Rin

"Untuk apa?"

"Kan disitu ada bacanya harus mempunyai band anggotanya harus 4." jawab Rin

"Oh,Kalo _Rinny?" _tanya Len

"Ya, ku namanya 4 CuteGirls" jawab Rin bangga

"Siapa tu yg masuk,_Rinny_?" tanya Len lagi

"Aku(Rin),Miki,Aoki dan Yuuki." jawab Rin

"Oh"

**SKIP TIME**

Terlihat disuatu kelas yg tinggal 1 orang didalam lagi frustasi

"Aduh,gimana ni." tanyanya lelaki itu Len entah pada siapa

"Rin aja udah punya band mana waktunya tinggal 1 minggu lagi."

"Aha,gimana kalau aku mengambil aja Piko,Oliver dan Ryuto mereka itu kan sahabat ku."

"Len, manggil kami?"tanya lelaki yg berambut blonde memakai topi, lelaki berambut putih mempunyai antena di kepalanya dan lelaki pendek berambut hijau bermata hijau dan memeluk boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau yaitu Oliver, Piko dan Ryuto

"Tumben banget, gue baru mau cari lo!btw, kita harus bikin band!" ucap Len

"Untuk apa?" tanya Oliver

"Untuk lomba yg akan dilaksanakan seminggu yg akan datang." jawab Len

"Oh"

**SKIP TIME**

"Anak-anak yg mau ikut lomba angkat tangan dan tulis nama band beserta nama anggota kalian dikertas selembar!"ucap kiyoteru pada murid-murid

"ini,sensei." ucap Rin,Len,Miku,Teto,kaito,Neru menyerahkan kertas selembar

"hem,yang pertama **4 CuteGirls** : Rin, Miki, Aoki dan Yuuki"

"kedua **SBY** (**S**hota-shota **B**o**Y**) : Len, Piko, Oliver dan Ryuto" ucap kiyoteru dan semua tertawa (minus:Len dan Oliver)

"ketiga **NeTuSaCa **(**Ne**gi, **Tu**na, **Sa**ke, **Ca**rrot) : Miku, Luka, Meiko dan Gumi"

"Keempat **TeTo BanD** : Teto, Defoko, Momo and Sora"

"Kelima **Band PRia GaNTeNG** : Kaito, Gakupo, Akaito dan Dell"

"Keenam **PhonSEL **(hand **Phone**, **S**ake, **e**s Krim, sambe**L**) : Neru, Haku, Kaiko dan Akaiko"

"Yosh,kalian yg mau ikut latihan,ya!" ucap Kiyoteru dan keluar kelas karena,ia takut diinjak-injak lagi soalnya bel pulang udah hampir bunyi

**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

**"KITA SAMBUT BAND YG PERTAMA MULAI SBY ATAU SHOTA-SHOTA BOY"**

dan muncullah 4 lelaki berwajah shota mulai menyanyikan lagu yg berjudul _**'My Room Disco Night'**_

_My room disco night  
Kono heya furoa ni  
Itoshi anata to futari de odoro  
Are mo kore mo hakidashita ya na koto  
Bass to kick de keshitobashite_

My room disco night

Yubi de kosuru gamen wo nozoiteru  
Oboreso na kanjo no nami ni  
Tokumei tate ni eiri na kotoba  
Jidai no nagare kowaku naru

House da trance da tte  
Komakai koto wa do demo i yo  
Heart wo shigeki suru music  
Sore de i ja nai?

My room disco night  
Kono heya furoa ni  
Itoshi anata to futari de odoro  
Are mo kore mo hakidashita ya na koto  
Bass to kick de keshitobashite

Makura moto no nuigurumi  
DJ shitekureteru yo  
Yurashite asa made odoro  
Ne futari kiri

Mieteiru no ka miseteiru no ka  
"Iroke" to "gehin" wa betsumono yo?  
"I no ano hito wa keep dakara"  
Keep sareteru no wa anata

Ashita nante wakaranai  
Soredemo senaka osareteku  
Heart wo shigeki suru music  
Sore de i ja nai?

My room disco night  
Futari no kyori nante  
Ki ni shinaide asa made ai wo kataro  
Konna jidai ni ikiru bokura ni  
Subete furiharau oto wo kudasai

Kotoba dake ja tarinakute  
Ima sugu ai ni ikitai  
Omoi wo oto ni kaete  
Ne todokeru yo

Hanareteite mo  
Chikaku ni ite mo  
Yorisotte odoro  
Ne asa made

My room disco night  
Kono heya furoa ni  
Itoshi anata to futari de odoro  
Are mo kore mo hakidashita ya na koto  
Bass to kick de keshitobashite

My room disco night  
Futari no kyori nante  
Ki ni shinaide asa made ai wo kataro  
Konna jidai ni ikiru bokura ni  
Subete furiharau oto wo kudasai

Kotoba dake ja tarinakute  
Ima sugu ai ni ikitai  
Omoi wo oto ni kaete  
Ne todokeru

yo

Dan 4 CuteGirls menyanyikan **KISS ME **

NeTuSaCa menyanyikan **Bakunyumorion**

PhonSEL menyanyikan **PONPONPON**

Band PRia GaNTeng menyanyikan **Poker Face**

TeTo BanD menyanyikan **Love and Joy**

**TBC**

* * *

_**Aduh,besok ngak bisa update lagi harus belajar ngak boleh main gue sumpahin tuch met semester *marah* **_

_**mungkin,hari sabtu baru update**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BY THE WAY,REVIEW,YA!**_


	4. LOVE

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

"_MIKU-CHAN_!" teriak gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu sambil memanggil gadis yg berambut _teal_

"Eh?" ucap gadis yg dipanggil Miku itu melihat kebelakang dan seperti ketakutan

**BRUK!**

"I-Ittai" ringgis Miku

"Gomen,_Miku-chan_!" ucap gadis yg memeluk Miku itu sampai jatuh

"Gomen Gomen!Ngapaing sih _Rin-chan_ pake cara nubruk segala kaya orang ngak pernah ketemu selama 1 tahun aja!" bentak Miku sambil marah-marah

"Habisnya aku kangen ma _Miku-chan_, walaupun, baru sebentar" ucap gadis yg dipanggil Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal sama sekali

"Iya...iya...aku maafiin kamu,deh" ucap Miku pasrah

"_Arigatou_, _Miku-chan_" ucap Rin riang

"Heh...,_Douittai_, _Rin-chan_" balas Miku

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

"Ah,_Miku-chan_ udah waktunya masuk,nih!" ucap Rin panik

"Eh!iya, ayo cepat ke kelas nanti sensei marah-marah!" ucap Miku tidak kalah panik

"Ayo" balas Rin dan mereka berdua segera berlari ke kelas

**DIKELAS**

**BRAK!**

pintu kelas terbuka secara terpaksa dan keras hingga membuat seluruh matamenuju kearah pintu dan juga sosok mata yg tajam karna sudah diraut

"Ehem!kenapa kalian terlambat masuk,HAH?!" tanya lelaki berambut coklat berkaca mata,Kiyoteru yg lagi duduk diatas kursi guru bukan, meja guru masak dimeja duduknya, kan ngak sopan!OKE,KEMBALI KE MASALAH

"K-kami t-tadi harus m-melewati beberapa tantangan saat ingin ke sekolah yg bernama jalan kehidupan pas,sampai kami harus melewati beberapa kerumunan yg lagi berbuat hal-hal y-yang t-tidak jelas,sensei!" jawab Miku dan Rin sambil gugup

"Heh...,silahkan duduk!lain kali kalian harus mempunyai alasan yg lebih masuk akal,ya" ucap Kiyoteru sambil memperingati

"Baiklah,anak-anak silahkan kalian buka buka kalian halaman 96!" ucap Kiyoteru dan pas diluar kelas ada seseorang berambut blonde mempunyai telinga kucing yg lagi jalan-jalan mendengar 96 ia langsung masuk ke kelas itu

"Sensei,manggil saya?" tanya yg tadi mendengar sebagian namanya pada Kiyoteru

"Tidak,96Neko!aku tadi hanya menyuruh anak-anakuntuk membuka halaman 96!" balas Kiyoteru

"Oh,hm...,sensei saya ingin menitip salam pada _Len-kun~_" ucap 96Neko

"Iya...,silahkan get out dari kelas ini saya ingin mengajar, dan Kagamine-san salamdari 96Neko" ucap Kiyoteru

"_Cieeeeeeeeeeeeee~_"

"_Suit...Suit..._"

"_Ehem...ehem..._"

"_Yee~Len~_"

"_Ohok ohok ohok ohok(?)_"

"_Meong meong meong(?)_"

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA(?)_"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,BISA NGAK KALIAN DIAM GUE NGAK MAU DIEJEK KAYAK GITU DAN GUE NGAK SUKA SAMA TU KUCING SEKOLAHAN GUE LEBIH SUKA AMA _RIN-CHAN_!" amuk Len dan membuat 96Neko langsung menangis sambil berlari meninggal kan kelas itu

"Ehem ehem, kalian ayo kembali belajar"

**SKIP TIME**

"_RIN-CHAN_!" panggil lelaki berambut ponytail dan berwarna honeyblonde sambil, berlari kegadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu yg sedang membaca novel dibangkunya

"_Len-kun_,ada apa?" tanya gadis yg bernama Rin sambil menutup novelnya dan melihat lelaki itu

"_Rin-chan_, nanti kalo udah pulang pergi ketaman,ya!aku tunggu!" jawab lelaki yg bernama Len itu dan berlari keluar

'_Untuk apa,ya?Len-kun memanggil ku ketaman_' batin Rin didalam hatinya

**SKIP TIME**

TRIIIIINGGG!

"YE...PULANG!" teriak seluruh murid di**VOCALOID ACADEMY** bersamaan

"Dasar!" ucap seluruh guru di**VOCALOID ACADEMY** bersamaan

dan yg terjadi seluruh guru di **VOCALOID ACADEMY** mulai berlari keluar. alasannya, sih!takut diinjak

**DITAMAN**

"_Len-kun_, ada apa, ya?sampai-sampai menyuruhku ke taman" ucap Rin saat udah berada di depan Len yg lagi duduk dikursi taman itu

"hmmm...,_Rin-chan_" ucap Len dan mulai berlutut di depan Rin dan memegang salah satu tangan Rin sedangkan, mukah Rin hanya memerah bagaikan tomat rebus

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacar ku?sebenarnya,aku udah mulai menyukaimu saat TK" lamar Len

"Um...,A-"

"_RIIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAN_!" panggil seseorang berambut orange sedangkan,Len mulai berdiri karna dipaksa oleh Rin

"_L-Lui-kun_?"

"_Rin-chan_,mau pulang bareng ama aku?" tanya lelaki yg bernama Lui

"Iya,ayo~aku pergi dulu ya!_Len-kun_" ucap Rin dan berlari kearah Lui dan mereka pulang bersama, Len?dia sedang menendang-nendang pohon karna mrah dan memukul kepalanya ketembok(Author:Dasar gila)(Len:Shut up you Author Saraf)(Author:*Pundung dipojokan*)

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"_RINNY!_" panggil seseorang lelaki yg bernama, Len dan yg dipanggil segera mengarah kan pandangannya ke Len  
"Hm?" jwab gadis yg dipanggil Rin itu

"Yg kemarin,loh!aku mau tau jawabanmu" ucap Len

"Iyalah,kalo lo maksa" jawab Rin setengah iklas

"Yosh,sekarang kita pacaran~_RINNY~_" ucap Len sambil memeluk Rin sedangkan, yg dipeluk cuma (Rin dan Len) lagi asyik peluk-pelukan tidak mnyadari ada yg melihatnya kita sebut ajalah Neru, Tei dan sedang bersembunyi diatas loker ,Tei sedang bersembunyi didalam loker dan 96Neko lagi sembunyi ditempat sampah(Mahlum namanya juga kucing jadi,tak jarang sembunyi ditempat kayak beginian untuk cari makanan)

"Em...,_Len-kun_ bisa lepasin aku?" tanya Rin

"Eh?maaf" jawab Len dan segera melepaskan pelukannya

"Ayo,ke kelas udah mau masuk nih!" ajak Len

"Ayo!" balas Rin dan segera berjalan bersama Len ke kelas

**SKIP TIME**

Disebuah krodior sekolah terlihat ada gadis-gadis pelacur yg menggejar lelaki monyet*Dikroyok FG Len dan Len* Negi bau nan busuk *Dikroyok FG Mikuo dan Mikuo* dan Tuna yg busuk ngak pernah dicuci *Dikroyok FG Luki dan Luki*

"_KYAAAAAAAAAA,LEN-KUN~_"

"_KYAAAAAAAAAA,MIKUO-KUN~_"

"_KYAAAAAAAAAA,LUKI-KUN~_"

"_KAMIIIIIIII UDAAAAAAAAAH PUNYAAAAAA PACAAAAAAR_!" teriak Mikuo, Len dan Luki bersamaan sambil lari

"_WOIIIIIIIII,GADIIIIIIIIIS PELACUUUUUUUUUUR NGAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN KAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAN KEJAAAAAAAAAR PAACAAAAAAAAAAAR KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_" teriak pacar ke 3 lelaki tersebut

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!LEN-KUN,MIKUO-KUN DAN LUKI-KUN HANYA UNTUK KAMI BUKAN UNTUK LO!_" balas teriak FG Mikuo,Len dan Luki sambil berhenti berlari

"_EMANGNYA MEREKA MAU MA PEREMPUAN PELACUR KAYAK KALIAN,HAH?_" balas Miku Rin Luka sambil teriak

"_APA PELACUR BERANINYA KALIAN,ARRGGG!_" teriak FG Mikuo Len dan Luki marah

"_KALO,MAU LAWAN MAJU SINI!_" tantang Miku Rin dan Luka

"_EMANGNYA, KAMI TAKUT MA KALIAN BERTIGA,CIH!_" balas para FG mikuo Len dan Luki

dan pertarungan dimulai antara Miku,Rin dan Luka VS FG Mikuo,Len dan Luki. Sedangkan,yg dipertarungkan langsung lari pergi kewc laki-laki untuk sembunyi

**DI TOILET LAKI-LAKI**

"_Hosh...hosh..._"

"Semoga, Miku menang ma para sehabatnya" ucap Mikuo sambil berdoa

"Iya" balas Len

"Hn" balas Luki

"Tapi,kok kita tinggal kan mereka yg lagi ngelawan para FG kita emang mereka sanggup apa?ngelawan pelacur sebanyak itu" tanya Luki kasian pada pacarnya Luka

"Aku sih ngak usah kawatir,Kan Rin bisa menindas tu cewek gila" ucap Len enteng

"Kalau, Miku sih bisa pake Neginya" ucap Mikuo

"Hm,kalo Luka mungkin pake Tunanya" ucap Luki

"Ayolah,kita ban-"

TRIIIIIIIIING!

"Aduh,udah nih?masa kita tak bantu pcr kita sih!?nanti kalo mereka kenapa-napa gimana?" tanya Luki frustasi

"Tenang aja,mereka kuat kok!" ucap Mikuo dan Len

"Heh...,terserah ayo kita masuk ke kelas udah terlambat kita!" ajak Luki

"Iya!" ucap Miku dan Len dan mereka bertiga berlari menuju kelas

**DIKELAS**

BRAK!

"Maaf,kami terlambat tadi kami dikejar sama gadis-gadis yg gila!" ucap Mikuo Len dan Luki sambil membungkuk dihadapan Valshe-sensei

"Iya,aku kalian duduk" ucap Valshe

"Terima kasih,sensei!"

"Ayo,kita lanjutkan pelajaran" perintah Valshe

"Baik,Sensei!"

**SKIP TIME**

TRIIIIIIIIIINGG!

"YEAH...PU-"

"STOOOOOOP!" teriak Valshe sebelum seluruh anak-anak kelas VII-1 berlari keluar dan menginjaknya

"Ada apa,Sensei?" ucap mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk berlari

"Kalian ini tidak sopan,ya!masak kamu tidak menghargai sensei mu kalo pulang ngak usah berlari juga rumahmu tidak kemana-mana kok!" ucap Valshe marah karna tidak dihargai sebagai guru

"Maaf,sensei" ucap seluruh murid kelas VII-1 dan berjalan keluar

**TBC**

_**Maaf,baru update!**_

_**Btw,review,please ^_^ !**_


	5. HUKUMAN DAN KERJA BAKTI

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

"_MIKU-CHAN_!" teriak seseorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ yg ingin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berlari, gadis berambut _teal_ yg dipanggil mulai berbalik dan seperti kaget

'_Oh,mengapa ini harus terjadi lagi,sih_' Batin gadis yg dipanggil Miku dalam hati

**BRUK!**

"_I-Ittai_" ringgis Miku

"_Miku-chan_, aku kanget banget ma kamu" ucap gadis berambut honeyblonde itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kepala Miku

"_RIN-CHAN_, KALAU KANGEN TINGGAL MELUK AJA JANGAN LANGSUNG MAIN TUMBRUK-TUMBRUKKAN!SAKIT TAU!" bentak Miku

"_Miku-chan_, marah ma _Rin-chan_?_hiks..._" tanya gadis yg dipanggil Rin sambil ingin menangis

"Eh?_Rin-chan_ jangan menangis!_Miku-chan_ tidak marah kok ma _Rin-chan_" ucap Miku panik

"_Miku-chan,_ apa itu benar?!" tanya Rin kembali semangat

"Iya... masak _Miku-chan_ mau marahin _Rin-chan_,sih" jawab Miku

TRIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

"Eh!Miku-chan udah bunyi bel tu!" ucap Rin panik

"Ayo,_Rin-chan_ cepat ke kelas nanti kita dimarahi ma _kiyoteru-sensei_ lagi" ucap Miku lebih panik dari pada Rin

**DIKELAS**

**BRAK!**

"Kalian kenapa terlambat lagi, hah!? dan berikan alasan yg lebih masuk akan dan jujur tidak kayak kemarin lusa!" ucap pak Kiyoteru

"Tadi,_ Rin-chan_ menubrukku, Sensei!" jawab Miku

"Apakah itu benar _Kagamine-san_?" tanya Kiyoteru

"I-iya,Sensei" jawab Rin gugup

"Oh,Baiklah silahkan duduk" ucap Kiyoteru

"_Arigatou, Sensei!_"

"Baiklah,anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran lagi!" perintah Kiyoteru

"Tapi,Sensei!" ucap muruid-murid (minus:Miku dan Rin)

"Apa?" tanya Kiyoteru

"Ku kira Sensei pernah kasih kami pekerjaan rumah" jawab murid-murid (minus:Miku dan Rin lagi) Kiyoteru menepuk jidatnya

"Naikkan PRnya, ketempat sam- eh,ke atas meja Sensei!" perintah Kiyoteru

"Hem...,M-Maaf S-Sensei aku lupa P-PR k-ku" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan

"Astaga,Kalian ini udah terlambat lupa lagi,Ckckck. Cepat pergi dari kelas dan berdiri dilapangan sekolah sampai kiama- eh, pulang!" perintah Kiyoteru

"T-Tapi,Sensei kenapa sampai pulang?" tanya Miku

"Karna, kalian sudah membuat 2 kesalahan!" jawab Kiyoteru

"Biarlah, _Miku-chan_ sabar...sabar..." ucap Rin menenangkan Miku

"Baiklah,Sensei" ucap Miku dan mereka berdua (Miku dan Rin) segera keluar menuju lapangan sekolah

**DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH**

"_Rin-chan_, tadi kok kamu biasa-biasa aja pas kita dihukum?dan ngak protes,sih?" tanya Miku

"Yah, aku kan udah biasa" balas Rin

"Maksud mu?" tanya Miku lagi

"Kan waktu SD aku sering berkelahi jadi, yah aku sering dihukum. juga, aku tidak pernah kerjakan PR" balas Rin

"Berkelahi?Maksudmu menindas orang pake _RoadRoller_ mu?" tanya Miku

"Iya" balas Rin. Sedangkan, Miku hanya ber-Oh-ria

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

"_R-Rin-chan_, kamu tidak capet berdiri?" ucap Miku

"Tidak,kamu capet ya?kalo capet ayok, kita kantin!mumpun udah istirahat nih" ajak Rin

"Tapi,_Rin-chan_ kita kan dihikum" ucap Miku

"Biarin,aja"

"Oke, tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Kalau, ada guru yg melihat kita bagaimana?"

"Jangan kawatir, _Miku-chan_. Kalo, gurunya Kiyoteru-Sensei kamu harus kawatir" ucap Rin

"Oh,gitu toh"

**DI KANTIN**

"_Miku-chan?Rin-chan?_kok, kalian tidak dilapangan?Ku kira kalian dihukum" tanya Luka sambil memakan ikan tuna yg sangat besar

"Kami capet butuh istirahat,lah" balas Rin sambil mulai meminum jus jeruk

"Iya,kami capet berdiri dan panas-panas dilapangan" balas Miku sambil memakan sup neginya

"Maksud,kalian?" tanya Gumi berhenti memakan sup wortelnya

"Kalian bolos!" ucap Rui berhenti memakan kue coklatnya

"Kalian nge-fitnah kami,ya!Kami ngak bolos kami hanya istirahat tampa izin seorang guru" ucap Rin sambil masih meminum jus jeruknya

"Iya,Asal kalian tahu Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan!" ucap Miku

"Oh,jadi aku tidak kejam,ya! Sering nge-bunuh!" ucap Mayu dan Tei sambil masih meminum jus darah mereka(?)

'_Dasar, Duo Yandere_' batin seluruh siswi yg dikantin (Minus:Mayu dan Tei)

"E-Eh,K-Kami pergi dulu ya!Jaa" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan saat, melihat Kiyoteru

"Kenapa,_Miku-chan Rin-chan_?" tanya teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan, Kiyoteru yg mendengar nama Miku dan Rin segera menoleh dan mendapati Miku dan Rin yg ingin berlari

"WOI,KALIAN!SIAPA YANG SURUH KALIAN ISTIRAHAT,HAH?!" teriak Kiyoteru sambil mengejar Miku dan Rin yg sedang berlari

"M-Maaf,Sensei!" ucap Miku dan Rin gugup yg telah tertangkap oleh Kiyoteru

"Sepulang sekolah kalian harus bersikan seluruh bagian sekolah termasuk seluruh kelas!" ucap Kiyoteru

"T-Tapi k-kenapa,S-Sensei?" tanya Miku dan Rin bersamaan sambil gugup

"Karna, kalian sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas, tidak mengerjakan PR, Pergi istirahat saat dihukum dan Membuat Sensei yg terganteng ini (Author:Hueeek...!) harus lari mengejar kalian

"Tapi, kenapa harus seluruh kelas juga?" tanya Rin (Author:Tumben) (Reader:Jangan banyak bacot lo)

"Iya,Sensei aku ngak terima titik" tolak Miku

"Terserah" ucap Kiyoteru mengalah

"Tapi,kalian harus masih berdiri di lapangan sampai pulang!" ucap Kiyoteru

"Terserah" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan

"1 sama" ucap Yuki sambil memeluk Kiyoteru

"Eh!Yuki kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Kiyoteru kaget dan mulai berkeringat

"Ya,tentulah mau ngejenguk pangeran ku" blas Yuki

"_Cieeeeeee~Suit...suit..._" goda Miku dan Rin. Sedangkan, Kiyoteru udah lari dikejar oleh Yuki

**DI KELAS WAKTU PULANG**

"_Luka-chan_, ayo kita bantuin _Miku-chan_ dan _Rin-chan _" ucap Gumi masuk ke kelas luka

"Iya,_Luka-chan_ mereka kan teman kita" Meiko, Neru, Koto, Teto, Defoko ,Momo, Kaiko, Mayu, Tei, Aoki, Lin, Aku, Luna, Ia, Ring, dan seluruh siswi kelas VII

"Ayo" ucap Luka dan mereka semua pergi ke tempat Miku dan Rin

"Wah, mereka mau kemana?" tanya Kaito

"Mereka mau ngebantuin Miku dan Rin" balas Oliver

"Emangnya,mereka kenapa?" tanya Len

"Mereka dihukum dan disuruh membersihkan seluruh gedung-gedung sekolah" balas Gakupo

"Oh,ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana,ya keadaan Rin,Miku dan Luka kemarin ngelawan gadis-gadis pelacur nan gila itu?" tanya Len

"Kemarin,ya Miku, Rin dan Luka kulihat berkelahi. tapi,ya tentunya kelompok Rin yg menang kan, Rin menindas mereka semua sehingga mereka harus masuk rumah sakit dan keadaan mereka sekarang kritis" balas Kaito

"Tapi, apa Rin tidak dimarahi?" tanya Len

"Emangnya,spa yg ingin memarahi gadis seperti itu paling-paling nanti dia dilindas _RoadRoller_nya Rin!" balas Gakupo

"Oh"

"Yo,Teman-teman yuk kita bantuin Miku dan Rin" ucap Teiru, Neru, dan seluruh siswa kelas VII

"Ayo!" balas Len, Oliver, Kaito, dan Gakupo

**DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH**

"Wah!_Miku-chan_ liat segerombolan siswa-siswi itu, kayaknya mereka menuju ke arah kita!" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk gerombolan itu

"Iya,ya" ucap Miku

"Yo,Miku Rin kami mau ngebantu kalian membersihkan gedung-gedung sekolah!" ucap gerombolan itu bersamaan

"Ini mah namanya kerja bakti" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan

"AYO!" ucap Miku dan seluruhnya mengambil sapu,pel, sapu lidi, kemoceng, lap dll alat membersihkan. Kemudian, segera membersihkan seluruh gedung-gedung sekolah

**5 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"SELESAI" teriak semuanya berkumpul dipintu gerbang sekolah

"AYO!KITA PULANG BERSAMA!" ucap Miku dan seluruhnya bergandeng tangan dan menyanyikan lagu persahabatan

**TBC**

* * *

_**Wah,akhirnya selesai juga capther ini!**_

_**Btw,Review,please!**_


End file.
